The Silver Bullet
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: After Luke was now living with his family, he began to notice that his parents are now working too hard to support their children. So he decided to find a way to help them by finding a job, until one day he got an idea after attending a wrestling live show. To become a wrestler of NPW. T for Blood and possible extreme matches. The OC was created by AlejinX.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hey there you guys! It's great to be back to give you something new, also I apologize this is now the update of Sanctuary as you were expecting, but let me tell you something. This story is what's been stuck in my mind for so long until I decided to make it real, and I'm very confident that you're gonna like this.**

 **There's one thing I want to let you know first, this story will feature an OC from a fanfic by my friend AlejinX, The First Loud. This is one of my favorite stories that I got attached with this character and really inspired me to make a new Loud House fanfic with him as a protagonist. The reason is that I believed he's the perfect choice for his role in this story. I talked to him about my idea and he granted my permission to use his character. Also we agreed to work together on this story.  
**

 **Let's say that this takes place after The First Loud, you could say this is a sequel but… Well, it's sort of.**

 **One more thing I need to tell you, when you reach the end of this chapter, please read my final note, it's really important.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Family Struggles.**

On a quiet morning in a small neighborhood of Franklin Avenue, as the sound of the birds chirping and singing that could wake up the residents to start the day.

A delivery guy was riding a bike across the street while he was delivering the newspapers at every single house he passed by, until he threw one of them at the door of the Loud residence. Then, the door was opened to reveal a young man, about almost twenty years old with shaggy hair and freckles on his cheeks. He was wearing a grey robe and holding a coffee mug in his hand.

He picked up the newspaper and was about to get back inside, but then he began to notice that someone was watching him. He turned his head over his shoulder and blinked in surprise when he saw it was the readers.

"Oh, hi there." He greeted with a friendly wave. "Sorry I didn't notice you guys before. I know, you're probably asking who I am. Well, my name is Luke Loud, nice to meet you all. Before you guys say something, I know some of you might be surprised for the fact I have the surname of the people you know and love. Since you don't know about me, I tell you everything you need to know while I make the breakfast for my family."

Luke got back inside of his house and closed the door, before he went to the kitchen. He left his mug on the counter and took out a bowl from a shelf.

"You see, I was raised by a single woman and I spent my childhood to the beginning of my adulthood. My past life wasn't complicated if you ask me, she took great care of me and I could never be thankful to have someone who could be a great mother as her." He smiled, but then his face grew solemn. "But when I turned fifteen, she confessed that we are not related. She told me that before she adopted me, she had a car accident that took her husband and her unborn child away. I was shocked when I just learned that I was adopted, but at the same time I felt really bad how that accident almost destroyed her life. She couldn't even adopt a child because they tagged her as a mentally unstable."

He remained silent for the second as he started making the dough by mixing the ingredients into the bowl.

"After my 21st birthday... she grew very sick that the doctors said it was impossible to cure her. Yeah, that hit me really hard and I did my best to spend my last moments with her. But here's the thing, before she passed away, she told me the truth about how we met. One day when she was in the park, trying to recover from the tragedy she suffered, she found a baby with a mother who was waiting another child. And in that moment, believe it or not, after she saw how a woman could be so lucky to have a child and not her… she followed the woman with the baby to her residence, and until she had the right moment, she broke in and took the baby away from his family. Next day, the news about a lost baby started to spread, but she could hide her tracks so nobody would find her and moved away with the baby from Royal Woods to a town nearby, just for a while. In that time, she changed the baby's name so she would have him as her own son."

After making the dough, he turned on the stove and placed a large pan to warm it up.

"I realized that I was the baby, and that woman who my adoptive mother bumped into her, was actually my real mother. After she finished with her confession, I was not happy with what she just told me; even I started to imagine how my family was devastated. But… I couldn't be mad at her… she was still the woman who took care of me for many years."

He let out a sigh of grief, as he fought back his emotions when he started to remember the moment when his adoptive mother closed her eyes, to never open them again.

"I understand you're thinking what she did was very unacceptable, and trust me, I'm not proud of her what she did. But honestly, if I was in her place, I would do the same." He responded. "She was very depressed that she had suicidal thoughts, even though she was fighting back to move forward. But thanks to me, she found happiness to have someone to love. I saved her life."

"After I forgave her, she told me some things I should have known about my real family. Funny thing though, I was incredibly shocked when she revealed my parents have 10 girls and only one boy." He chuckled as he shook his head. "Anyways, her last wish was for me to reunite with them if I want to. However, I was very unsure if they would recognize me, I wanted to meet them face to face, but I was still afraid."

The smile grew on his face. "But I didn't stop trying, until I finally meet my parents after so many years. They were so happy to see me after so many years away from them, and then I got the chance to meet my sisters and my little brother. They never knew about my existence, though; in fact, they always thought Lincoln was the only brother they could have. In the end, my family cleaned the attic to make my own bedroom. And so, I moved out from my adoptive mother's house to live here. I know you're now asking me, how I'm gonna survive with my ten sisters and one brother? To be honest, this is totally new for me, but don't worry, just wait and see."

Suddenly, he heard some footsteps coming from the stairs and the sound come closer. He turned around and as he predicted, Lori was the first one to rising up in the morning.

"Morning Lori." Luke greeted her with a smile. "I was about to make the pancakes, also I made some coffee."

"Thanks bro, I really needed that." Lori said with a yawn.

Lori was the first person who got to know him. At first, she found herself hard to believe she has a lost brother, but then she grew angry for the fact she grew up without him because of that woman she raised him. Luke knew he should have spent some great moments with her when they were kids, but luckily he managed to gain her trust that marked the beginning of a special bond between them.

"Has the others already woke up?" Luke asked as he grabbed his mug to take another sip of his coffee.

"Just Leni, as far as I know, had to help her taking off her sleeping mask because she forgot she was wearing it." Lori rubbed her eyes, doing her best to get used to Leni's witless.

"Well, excuse me for the fact I was blind to know that!" Leni replied as she was standing next to her, clearly offended by her statement.

"Morning Leni, did you sleep well?" Luke spoke kindly as he walked up to her.

When Leni noticed her brother, she gasped in surprise before she ran up to hug him, catching him by surprise.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know you stayed here! I thought you said you had to go, why didn't you tell me you changed your mind?" She said joyfully, as she was almost crushing his lungs with her bone-crushing hug.

Leni would have been the only sister who shows great affection towards Luke. It started when he bumped into her at a dinner and saved her from a punk who was harassing her. But the interesting detail is that when they first met, she felt that somehow there's something special about Luke, like she felt very secure when she's around with him. After learning the truth, she had no hesitation at all to accept him as her eldest brother, and she had never been so happy to have another brother aside Lincoln.

"Leni, he's literally living with us for about a month ago!" Lori corrected with a groan.

"Really?! This is like the best news I ever heard! Then I should tell the others, they're gonna be, like, so excited!" Leni squealed while jumping in excitement.

"Um sis, we all already know that." A new voice brought their attention, as they turned to see Luna approaching, along with Luan.

"What? And none of you guys told me before? That is so unfair for you!" She complained as she crossed her arms.

Everyone resisted the urge to facepalm. Luke, however, just chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"Now, now, it doesn't matter. The important thing is that from now on I won't leave and I'll be here whatever you need." His words were enough to cheer her up, before the young fashion designer hugged him once again.

"Oh my gosh, this calls for a celebration! I'm gonna make special smoothie for you!" And then, she went to the fridge and picked up some ingredients.

Luke just smiled to see how happy she is, and before he would go back cooking the pancakes, Luna approached to him.

"Hey bro, I took my time to hear that song you were begging me to check out. You were right, this totally rocks!" Luna spoke to Luke as she handed him a cassette.

"Glad you enjoyed it, but maybe you should keep it so you can share it with your friends. They're gonna bang their heads for sure."

"Sounds like a good idea. Thanks dude." Luna gave him a smile of appreciation.

The first meeting between him and Luna wasn't pleasantly when he introduced himself to his sisters, it turned out that Luna has met Luke before when they were kids, but they've never seen each other again for years. Luke regretted he didn't realize about the very first friend he made, but luckily he had one proof to show her he didn't forget about her. Eventually, Luna forgave him, but with the condition of never abandoning her and her family. Since then, their relation has started to get better over time.

"Anyways, why don't you have some coffee while I make the breakfast for you?" Luke offered kindly.

"Thanks Luke, you sure know how making our morning _brewutiful_. Hahaha, get it?" Luan made the first pun of the day.

Luna groaned as she tried to pretend she didn't hear that, but to her surprise, Luke was actually laughing. In fact, he's been laughing at every pun she's been doing at any moment, and he wasn't even pretending at all. Everyone was wondering why, is it because how bad they are? Or maybe he didn't hear those jokes before? Nonetheless, Luan was very happy to have someone else besides her father who really finds her jokes funny.

"That's a good one, but I think it's too early to make _yolks_." Luke mentally admitted that pun was pretty bad, but at least he made Luan burst out giggling, though Luna was just shaking her head in disbelief.

"Nice one, Luke! I wish our dad was here to hear that joke." Luan said. Then she and Luna walked off to meet their other sisters in the kitchen.

Luke was about to follow them so he can make the breakfast, but Lori approached him with a cup of coffee on her hand.

"Hey, would you check on Lily and see if she's awake?" Lori asked "Don't worry, I'll make the pancakes for them."

Luke blinked in puzzle, wondering when was the last time Lori made that suggestion, but he shrugged and answered."Of course."

Luke exited the dining room and went back upstairs to the second floor, but before he was about to go towards a door on the right side of the hall, he stopped his tracks when he heard a commotion from the other side.

"I'm going to the bathroom first!"

"No, I should be the one who goes first because I'm the one who deserves respect!"

Luke saw Lana and Lona standing in front of a door which leads the bathroom while arguing each other, and he knew he had to intervene before this would get out of control.

"Girls, calm down. What seems to be the problem?" Luke asked as he walked towards the twins.

"I want to go to the bathroom and it's really an emergency!" Lana said, dancing around while she was feeling an unpleasant strain. "But she demands to be the first. She's not even gonna use the toilet!" She pointed her finger at the little princess.

"For your information, my hair needs to be fixed urgently!" Lola pointed her tangled hair. "And there's no way I'm gonna let you leave the bathroom smelling!" Lola retorted with a glare.

"What did you say?!" Lana responded with a growl.

"Enough, both of you. I think I have a solution that could work out for both you." Luke said, as the twins turned to him with attention. "I say Lana should be the one to use the bathroom and I'll ask Lincoln if he can help you with your hair. How's that sound?"

Lola was about to complain at the moment he said Lana will be the first, but when he made a suggestion, she started to realize that's not a bad idea. In fact, he used to coach her for her pageants and honestly, he's not bad at brushing her hair without ripping it out.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought that before." She replied while rubbing her chin. "Alright, that sounds very convenient, but I hope he will because I refuse to go downstairs with my hair like that!" Then she made her way back to her bedroom.

"Thank you, Luke! I could hug you, but right now I have important business to do!" Lana ran into the bathroom and closed the door with a slam.

Luke just chuckled, though he would like to receive a hug from her or Lola. Ever since Lana and Lola met him, they had consulted him more than Lincoln because they believe that since he's their older brother, he can help with whatever they need. In fact, he proved to be the only one who can stop them from fighting effortlessly and make them apologize to each other.

Feeling he has nothing else to do after solving another sister quarrel, he proceeded to another door which leads to another bedroom. But suddenly the door was opened, though he didn't see anyone in front of his eyes. He looked down and saw it was the genius of the family, Lisa.

In their first encounter, she deeply analyzed him to be completely convinced that he's the real member of the Loud family. And after finding out that his blond hair is similar to Leni's, he shares the same eye color as their mother and he also has the same freckles as some of her siblings, it was enough for her to believe Luke's her brother. Unlike his siblings, he agreed to be part of some of her experiments, though he had to give a couple of conditions to avoid incidents.

"Morning, eldest brother, I take that you managed to deal with a little confrontation between Lola and Lana, correct?" She asked with a stoic tone.

"That's right, I take that you were hearing the yelling." Luke deduced, receiving a nod from Lisa as an answer.

"But do not worry, with the help of Lincoln's earbuds, I already made sure Lily won't be disturbed. And I'm going to deduce that your purpose of your presence is to pick her up, isn't it?" Luke nodded. "Very well, she's about to wake up in about 10.36 seconds."

"Noted."

Luke stood aside to let Lisa get out before he entered the room and went to the crib, he looked down and watched Lily sleeping with a teddy bear around her arms. He waited for seconds and as Lisa calculated, the baby cracked her eyes open and let out a cute yawn, which made his heart melt, until she saw the face of her brother.

"Lug! Lug!" Lily cooed with her hands raised, meaning she wanted him to grab her.

Luke's smile widened before he carried the baby out of the crib to his arms and rocked her. Sometimes when Lily is in his arms, she refuses to be taken away from him, which proves that she has an unbreakable bond with him.

"Good morning, little girl. Did you have a good sleep?" Luke asked softly as he tickled her belly with his finger, as she giggled and waved her arms.

It was a shame Luke didn't get to see the birth of every one of his siblings, but he was very glad to know that at least the tenth sister's still an infant, so he could have a chance to see her grow up, learning how to write, going to the kindergarten, even using the toilet for the first time.

"How about we go to the kitchen and I'll give you a nice bowl of apple puree?"

Lily squealed happily as a way to say yes, before Luke walked out. But before he was about to go downstairs, another door which was on the end of the hallway was just opened and the white-haired kid came out, as he bended over backwards with his arms outstretched.

"Hey Lincoln, good morning." Luke greeted to his little brother.

Lincoln blinked before turning to Luke. "Oh, morning Luke, hey Lily." He approached to the toddler and rubbed her head. "I heard some yelling moments ago, was it Lana and Lola?"

"Yeah, they just had a little discussion as usual, but I already took care of it. By the way, Lola is waiting for you to untangle her hair."

"Wait, what? Is not Lori's job to do that?" Lincoln asked with a puzzled look.

"Well, yeah, but I just suggested her I'd ask you if you can do the job and then she agreed. It looks like for some reason she needs you more than Lori. But hey, I'm pretty sure she will be very appreciated if you help her." When he noticed the doubtfulness on his young brother's face, he came up an idea. "How about this, after you do the favor, I promise I will take you to the mall and buy the new Muscle Fish videogame."

"Wait, for real?" Lincoln replied in surprise, but then he grew unsure. "I-I don't know. You don't have to bother doing that to convince me."

"Not at all, I was thinking to buy you that game anyway. Since I've been a little busy with our sisters without doing something together, I thought this would be a good way to make it up to you."

"You mean it?" Lincoln gasped, as his older brother gave him a sincere nod. "I… I don't know what to say, but you have a deal! Is Lola in her bedroom?"

"Yep, and she's waiting for you. You better get going before she gets impatient." Luke replied.

Lincoln nodded before he ran across the hall, but he stopped halfway through for a moment to turn to his brother. "And thank you!" Then he continued his way until he got into Lola and Lana's bedroom.

Lincoln never felt so overjoyed after his mother revealed about the existence of his older brother, though his first reaction was incredulity to hear that kind of news all of a sudden. Unlike the genderbent versions of his sisters from a nightmare he had, Luke was very kind to him and even they have a lot in common.

"Morning, Luke…"

"GAH!" Luke and Lily yelped with a jump, but he was careful to not let go of his sister.

They looked down where they heard the voice and saw the gothic girl standing beside them, completely unfazed after unintentionally giving them a fright.

"Oh, hey Lucy. I didn't see you getting out of your room." Luke said as he was recovering from the jump scare he just got.

"I just did while you were talking to Lincoln." Lucy replied with her gloomy tone as usual. "I was waiting until I could talk to you."

"Ah, I see. What do you need?"

"Today I'm going to the book store with Rocky, I was thinking I could buy him a good novel with some gothic elements. The problem is, I don't know what kind of novel he might be interested. I was wondering if you can give me an idea." Lucy explained.

Luke rubbed his chin in a ponder. "Hmm, that depends on his tastes. But I think I know a really good book you would recommend him. Try "The Phantom of Opera" by Gaston Leroux, if he has seen movies or theater plays, tell him that book is way better than those adaptations. I'm sure he's gonna like it."

"That's a great choice, thank you Luke." Lucy gave him a small smile before she left.

Luke didn't mind that one of his sisters is a goth, even he openly admitted that he found her personality cute, despite she has a morbid and serious point of view. Lucy swore nobody has said something like that to her before, which almost made her feel embarrassed, but at the same time a little happy someone.

"Think fast!"

Reacting quickly, Luke held up his hand and caught a football before it almost hit in the face. He didn't have to wonder who threw it because after hearing someone calling out, he knew it was the sport sister, Lynn. He saw her standing outside of her bedroom.

"Heh, nice catch big bro!" Lynn said with a grin, giving him a thumb up.

"Be careful next time, Lynn. I have Lily in my arms, you know." Luke replied with a frown, as Lily just giggled. He threw the football back at Lynn as she caught it.

"Don't sweat it, she doesn't seem to mind. But, whatever you want." Lynn responded with a shrug before she went back to her room.

Luke followed her until he was now in the kitchen, and saw Lori serving the pancakes to Leni, Luna and Luan. He put Lily in the high chair before he went to the fridge to take out the apple puree, and then he began to feed her. But then, Lori walked up to him.

"Hey, have you seen our parents?" The eldest sister said.

"No, why?" Luke asked as he gave Lily another spoon.

"It's ten in the morning and I think they should be up by now, can you check on them?"

Luke suddenly realized she was right, apparently they didn't get out of their room yet. Even though is the weekend, they still have to go to their jobs and they were still doing the best to keep supporting the family, no matter how difficult is to feed _twelve_ children. He didn't want to disturb them, but he knew they're gonna be in trouble if they will be late for work.

"Alright, would you feed Lily for a while?" Luke asked a favor and he handed her Lily's favorite food.

Lori nodded and she took his place, before Luke exited the kitchen and headed towards a door in the right side of the living room. He turned the knob, but slowly opened it so he wouldn't make a sound, and then he took a peek.

He saw in the bed a couple of lumps under the blankets, but also he could hear both of them snoring. He got into the room before closing the door and walked towards the bed. When he was now standing next to it, he leaned forward and shook the lumps gently, until he stopped when he heard a groan.

"Mom… Dad…?" Luke muttered, a little worried by thinking he just interrupted their peaceful sleep.

After receiving another moan as an answer, the married couple sat up before cracking their eyes open and saw it was their son who just made a wake-up call.

"Oh… Hey son… What's wrong?" Lynn Sr. asked as he let out a big yawn.

"Lori asked me to check on you." Luke replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Since some of my sisters are already up, I guess they need you for something. Sorry if this is this was the bad time to wake you up."

"Oh, don't worry sweetie. We were unable to open our eyes until you came, so you did the right thing." Rita replied with a tired smile before she and her husband rose up from the bed. However, Luke began to notice that she and his father have bags under their eyes, their hair was disheveled and looked like they're trying to resist the desire of falling back to sleep. In other words, they looked worse.

"Hey, are you two feeling okay?" He showed a little hint of concern on his face.

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't we?" Lynn Sr. said with a forceful chuckle.

"It's not a big deal, we're just a little tired of our two shifts, but we'll get used to it sooner or later. Did you make coffee?" Rita asked while they put their robes on.

Luke nodded. "I'll make more if you want."

"That would be great, we could really need like five cups of coffee." Lynn Sr. said and then he got out of the bedroom, but let out another yawn.

"Mom, I know you are not okay, I can see that you have not slept enough and that's not very healthy. Wouldn't be better if you take a day off or at least let me find a job? I don't want to see you struggle every day!" Luke pleaded.

Rita placed her hands on his shoulders. "Luke, listen to me. I understand you're upset, but your only job is to take care of your siblings while we're gone. I know is Lori's task, but she needs your help since she still has a job to keep. Please, we'll be grateful if you keep doing what I'm asking you."

Luke bit his lower lip, he wanted to refuse and keep persuading, but the only thing that stops him is the fear of see her disappointed. He nodded with his his head, but still had the look of hesitation on his face.

"Thank you, sweetie." Rita said before she pecked her first son on his cheek. Now come on, we're gonna have a nice breakfast with the rest."

When his mother walked out of the door, Luke remained standing before he turned to the readers.

"I forgot to tell you a little detail. After I start living here, my parents are now working overtime to cover most of their money they spent for my new furniture. Not to mention to pay the bills and food for all of us. Every time when I ask them if they're okay with it and if they let me finding a job, I get the same answer. And to be honest, I'm not convinced, and I'm pretty sure you aren't either."

He crossed his arms and remained thoughtful for a moment.

"If I let this keep going, something wrong is gonna happen to my parents, I know! I think I've waited long enough for their approval; it's time I deal with this on my own hands. I'm gonna call for an emergency sibling meeting, they need to know what's going on."

"Luke, are you coming? Your breakfast is ready!" He heard Lori calling out.

"I hope we will find a way to help them." Luke sighed before he got out of his parents' bedroom.

* * *

It was now afternoon, Rita and Lynn Sr. have left for their jobs and left Luke and Lori in charge in the house, so he took the chance to call everyone to the meeting. Some of them started to wonder what it is since they don't have anything which would be very important to talk about, but also they were a bit upset because they almost started with their hobbies.

When they were all gathered in Lori's room, as Luke was standing in front of them with his arms crossed, the blond haired sister raised a shoe and banged it on the table to quiet the chatting the siblings were having.

"Alright everyone, this meeting is now in session. Our brother Luke has some urgent news he wants to tell us and he needs our undivided attention. Luke, you can start."

"Thank you Lori," He turned at his siblings, as he cleared his throat. "First of all, I apologize I interrupted your plans for this weekend, but the reason I asked for your presence is that we have a serious situation. I'm gonna ask you a question, have you noticed anything weird about our parents? Even a slightest detail?"

All of them looked at each other in confusion. However, Lincoln was in deep thought. "Now that you mentioned it, I noticed this morning they don't look good. I mean, when we were having breakfast, I saw my dad almost fainting on his cereal."

"Hey, you're right bro, it's like they had A Hard Day's Night." Luna replied with a frown of concern.

The sisters began to mutter at each other, clearly surprised because they never knew about that.

"Alright, next question, any one of you is aware that they come back to our house but around at dawn?"

Suddenly, Lynn gasped. "Hey, I just remembered! One time I went to the kitchen for a glass of water, but then I heard the front door opening. At first I thought it would be a burglar breaking in, and I was about to sound the alarm, but then I found out that it was mom and dad. Of course, they didn't see me because I was hiding in the dining room."

"Where they've been to come back so late, especially after midnight?" Luan asked.

"I don't know, for the moment I thought they were at a party or something like that because they looked very tired." Lynn answered with a shrug.

"That's why I call this meeting because there's something you should know about." Luke spoke, as the kids paid more attention. "Mom and dad are working overtime. Dad not only is working as a chef, but also as the dishwasher, even he has the night shift. And mom's now working as a waitress on the same restaurant dad's working, after her shift with the dentist."

Everyone gasped in shock at the revelation, as they started to imagine how much they're suffering to overwork for God knows how long.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" Lana asked to her older brother.

"I was the only one who was told what they were doing, and they asked me to keep it as a secret. And trust me, I did not agree with that and I'm sorry I've been hiding the truth for all of you." Luke said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, it's okay bro. You were only doing a favor for them." Luna tried to cheer him up with a pat on his shoulder

"I don't understand, why they're doing that without telling us before?" Leni said with great concern.

"I believe I have the theory, it's highly possible that they don't want us to be extremely worried they're risking their wellness for us. As for why, ever since our older brother is living with us, there's been a slight inflation with the bills of the electricity, gas, and water." Lisa explained stoically, before she took a calculator out of her pocket. "Which means, adding a 3.23 percent Luke is using them, plus the rent of our house and our hobbies, and multiplying the nourishments they're buying for thirteen people, our matriarch and patriarch have to pay for about… 3460 dollars per month."

Nobody made a comment after her calculations, mostly because they're not good with the math. Nevertheless, they understood the final part that shocked them to hear that amount.

"But… You think it's possible they can get that load of money?" Lincoln asked, trying to see if there's a little bit of hope.

Lisa tipped the calculator once again to find out how much money they're gonna make, but after seeing the results, she shook her head. "I'm afraid that the chances are very slim. Even though they would somehow manage to pay this month, it would be impossible they can make it for the next and onward."

Everyone began to jabber, how much they are worried about what is gonna happen in the future if their parents won't be able to pay the bills. The worst case they knew is getting evicted from their house and lose everything, even this has to be the only house that could fit a big family like the Louds.

"I can't help but feel like I'm responsible for this." Luke stated, looking at the ground with a shameful look. "If I would stay in my house instead moving in here, this wouldn't have happened. It's like I'm the one who brought a bad luck in this house."

His answer earned a few gasps from his siblings, not only because they could not believe that he would say something like that, but that he just reminded them the incident that they don't want to remember for the rest of their lives. They had to tell Luke about what they've done to Lincoln, every detail they had to confess, like how they kicked him out of the house, selling his furniture and forcing him to wear the squirrel suit because they thought it brings good luck. And as they feared, Luke was upset with them like they had no idea, not to mention very disappointed; also claiming that if he would've been with them before, he would stop them from doing such a thing to his little brother. But since that event was now in the past, he was willing to give them another chance to not make the same mistake again.

However, claiming himself to be the 'bad luck' doesn't sound like the true Luke would ever say that. Lori decided to change his mind, as she grabbed his shoulders to make him look at her face to face. She had the idea to slap him in the face, but she had to resist to not make a scene in front of the kids.

"Don't you ever say anything like that, Luke! If you think we hesitate to make a new room for you, then you are literally wrong!" She snapped, as the young man stared at her in surprise but remained speechless. "If mom and dad made a choice of working too hard is because they want you stay in this family! And honestly, we would do the same for you, believe it or not!"

Luke blinked a few times like he was asking himself if he heard what Lori just said. But it didn't take too long to realize that she had a point, and couldn't believe he was thinking himself as a burden instead of finding a solution.

He grasped his sister's hand and gently took off his shoulder, with a smile to let her know he was convinced.

"You're right. Sorry I was blaming myself for no reason, and that's not what I wanted to tell you. What I wanted to talk about is that we can't let our parents risking themselves, what they really need is some help and right now!" He slammed his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Yeah!" His brother and sisters yelled in agreement at the same time.

"I guess I could ask my boss if he would let me do the night shift." Lori was the first to make a suggestion, though she grew very unsure.

"I think there are some places where they hire some bands to play on stage, like clubs or something. Maybe I can do it with the help of my friends." Luna was next to volunteer.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I'll sell all my Ace Savvy's comics, even the limited edition on the internet." Lincoln added, but with sadness because he has to make a huge sacrifice.

And so the siblings began to claim what they're going to do in an effort to earn the money to cover the debts. But they didn't notice the shocking expression from his brother. The reason is they're thinking about looking for jobs or a way to earn some cash by selling their stuff. Even the kids like Lana and Lola have the same idea because one of them is a mechanic and plumbing expert and the other won so many pageants that she's thinking to go to the major leagues, even though that's for older women only, not to mention very professionals. And unbelievably, Lisa was thinking to work in a gas station, and she was supposed to be a person with great intellect to have that kind of profession. On top of that, they should have known that it's impossible to do something what the adults only can do.

That's not what he expected, nor what he wanted to hear.

"No!"

The word was enough to silence the siblings, as they turned to their brother, stunned not only when he raised his voice, but that he's refusing the support they're offering. Luke held up his hand to request silence before his brother and sisters would start to argue.

"I'm sorry, I appreciate you're willing to help for the sake of our family, but unlike me and Lori, you are too young to finding a job, and there's no way you're gonna give up everything you worked too hard for your futures!" He turned at the blond haired sister. "You can't try to do the night shift because you have an important responsibility, and is taking care of the kids. What happens if I'm gone and you are not here to keep the house under control?"

Lori opened her mouth, but then she was unable to give him a straight answer after the realization hit her as if a nickel just hit her on the head. No doubt that it would happen the same way when she was by Lincoln and the sisters. She didn't want to hold back and tell Luke he shouldn't underestimate her, but the problem is he's very mature to change his mind.

"In fact, if all of you would leave the house, then who's gonna take care of Lily?"

The siblings suddenly realized they forgot one detail, as they turned to the baby sitting on the ground. The toddler had her lips quivering, about to cry with the fear that she would be left alone. They started to feel ashamed they were not aware how inconsiderate would be. Leni picked Lily into her arms and tried to calm her down, while apologizing to her and assuring they will not leave her, so as the rest of the siblings.

"Listen, there's only one way I have in mind. I shall be the one who gets a job. Not because I'm older than you all, but I have the possibility to find one which I'd get paid a lot."

"But what about us? We can't just stand while we're doing nothing about it!" Lynn argued.

Luke sighed and walked up to the athletic girl, before he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel, but I'm pretty sure mom and dad would never allow you guys trying to do so. In fact, they asked me to make sure all of you are okay." He turned to his brother and sisters. "They want you to keep having fun, doing what you usually do. So now I'm asking you to have fun."

Despite he was trying to reassure his siblings, he could still see the uneasy look on their faces, as they were feeling like they're not being helpful to deal with any problem. He hated to make them unhappy, this time when they were trying to do something what they think is right. He started to think twice, before he decided to give them a chance.

"Alright, maybe I was asking too much. How about this, the least you can do is keep an eye on mom and dad. Now, it doesn't mean that you should spy on them, but at this moment we need to make sure nothing bad happens to them. In fact, you have done so many crazy things for their own good, like making them believe they were doing well with their exercise, how you modified the living room as a spa for them, how you tried to get dad's old job back, and some other things you told me. I'm sure you guys will figure out what you have to do, but you should not tell them that I'm going to find a job, try to give them a little white lie, like I hang out with my friends, take a walk in the park, whatever you can come up. I know it's not okay to lie to them, but trust me, it's better they shouldn't know. So what do you think?"

Luckily, his suggestion seemed to convince his siblings, not too much, but at least enough to remove the frown. After a moment of pondering, they began to nod with their heads, meaning they're starting to think that sound like a good idea. While they still wanted to make money, they knew mom and dad's welfare are a high priority and that's what they should stay focused. However, they were pretty concerned Luke has to be the only one who gets a job and who knows how long is it gonna take until all invoices are already paid. But now that he asked them to trust him, they have no other choice but to hope.

"Alright, how does everyone agree with his plan?" Lori said with her shoe ready.

"Aye!" Everyone replied with their raised hands.

"Very well, then I call this meeting concluded!" She hit it with the table.

* * *

 **N/A: To be honest with you, I didn't have in mind to make the first chapter pretty short, but because I've been taking so long and I didn't want you to leave you guys impatient, I decided to cut this chapter into two parts, the next part is when Luke will attend a wrestling show and I can assure you you're gonna be surprised what's you will see.**

 **Let's say that the next part is halfway done, so I think I will finish it before the end of October, MAYBE.**

 **By the way, since I love Luna's references, I'm sure you noticed I made a quote which is based off The Beatles' song, A Hard Day's Night.**

 **Now, there's something you should know, as you probably heard the news, a powerful earthquake shook Mexico, destroying some buildings and sadly hundreds of people didn't survive. I live there, but don't worry, I'm fine, my house is fine, and my family is fine, we are all fine. But that even hit us pretty hard that right now we're doing our best to move on, but also to remain calm.**

 **What I'm trying to say is, there's a possibility my progress will take awhile because right now I don't have the inspiration to continue my stories, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna leave my stories abandoned, no way. I just need some time to recover until my motivation returns.**

 **I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Well... It's really shocking to learn that Chris Savino did those kinds of things to be fired from Nickelodeon, even to accept. I was upset, but then I had to learn an important lesson about when some people hides their true colors. I just hope The Loud House will be in good hands.**

 **Anyways, I'm very pleased to tell you that I just finished the new chapter, even days before the end of the month. I'm really happy I didn't take too long, but I hope you will like what I wrote.**

 **Now I want to talk with my followers who really enjoyed Sanctuary and they're hoping to see the new chapter. For at this moment I can't continue because this story has been inside in my mind for months that I decided to write that down. I'm really excited to keep going because I have some great ideas that I can't tell you right now but you'll see in the future chapters. However, I'll find the moment to continue Sanctuary.**

 **And I want to thank AlejinX for drawing the cover art of my fanfic, I really love the way you draw Luke with his wrestling outfit and the title.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Live Event.**

After the sibling meeting, Luke was in the living room, sitting on the couch while drinking the smoothie Leni made it for him moments ago. He took the chance to start his searching by checking the employment section in the newspaper, hoping he could find a perfect job, but he needed to find one that doesn't require working more than twelve hours and seven days per week. Even though he has a new task, he still had to keep his word he gave to his mom taking care of his brother and sisters. It's not like he could be paranoid to worry about what's gonna happen to them while he's not home, but he already made a promise to be with them whenever they need him.

Unfortunately, when he just finished reading the section, there was nothing he could pick out. There were a lot of options, but most of them had a mediocre salary and others are way beyond his capacity. He was willing to work hard, but he didn't want to be stressed out and fatigued just like his parents are going through.

He threw the newspaper on the coffee table and shifted his posture on the couch with his head rested on his fist. Another option he had in mind is doing favors for the neighbors and some other people around the town. But the problem is that he wouldn't have time to gather over three thousand dollars before the end of the month, and it's possible that not everyone in this town would need his services.

Luke began to feel a little frustrated that sooner or later it will force him to give up, there's no way he's going to, but he wished there would be a shortcut that could help him find the easy way to have an excellent career.

"Hey Luke!" The elder brother snapped out and saw Lynn jumping up on the couch beside him.

"Oh, hey Lynn." He asked with a smile.

"What are you doing?" The athletic sister asked, before she took a glance at the newspaper on the table. "Oh, are you now doing this?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be better to start right now, but so far no results." Luke replied with his crossed arms. "But anyways, what do you need?"

"Nah, I don't want to bother you if you're busy." Lynn waved her hand with her eyes downcast. Apparently she needed something from him.

"Oh no, not at all. Just because I'm trying to find a job doesn't mean I don't have time for you or any of your siblings. So please, tell me."

Lynn. Jr smiled. "Well… I was wondering if you'd like to go out to the NPW event with me."

"NPW?" Luke raised his eyebrow.

"National Pro Wrestling." Lynn explained the acronym. "It's the name of a popular wrestling promotion and today they're coming in Royal Woods! I have the tickets for the seats in the first row, so we could enjoy watching the matches even more!" Lynn's tone became more excited, before she showed the tickets out of her pocket to him.

"Wait, where did you get them? They look pretty expensive." He said in wonder, though he was afraid to think she actually paid them with someone else's money.

"Oh, didn't I tell you before?" Lynn responded, scratching the back of her head. "Well, there was a sports quiz on a radio show and they were giving free passes to someone who would get all the answers right. I got so excited that I participated and I won!"

"Wow, I'm proud of you Lynn, but have you asked Lincoln first? I'm sure he would be very excited to go with you." Luke replied.

"Well, actually I did it this morning, but he told me he can't because he's gonna hang out with Clyde today." Lynn answered with a disappointed look. "And I don't think one of my sisters would be interested to watch wrestling, so I thought it would be nice if you come with me. Besides, I promised I would repay you after the big favor you did for me."

Before Luke was accepted as the new member of the family, Lynn was the second sister who had trust issues with him, but only because she couldn't see him as her brother. But the real reason was because a year ago, she wanted to qualify to be part of a kickboxing team; but the coach named Dylan, who was the owner of the club, didn't let her join despite she had a good score. Dylan made a promised that he would let her join for the next test, but the result was the same. Turned out he didn't want any girl would be part of his team; and so she never had any trust with men. But Luke knew who was that person and he decided to deal with him. In the end, with a help of an old friend, he forced the coach to accept the girls into his team after defeating him in a kick-boxing match. Lynn was deeply thankful that Luke made her dream come true and so she accepted him.

"I know you are focusing on helping mom and dad, but this is the weekend. Everybody needs to have fun once in a while, and maybe it would help you to be motivated. Trust me, it's gonna be the best night you ever had."

Luke rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the tickets she was holding. The truth is, he never paid attention to the wrestling for a long time, ever since his adoptive mother didn't allow him to keep watching that due the violence content the sport has. At first he was upset, but then he understood what she meant by that. He could also remember the times when he saw Lynn watching those shows, but he just ignored it and let her see what she loves.

He wasn't sure if he would be interested to assist that event, but right now his sister not only is asking him to have fun, she wants to have a great time with him, and the last thing he would do is saying no to her. Besides, he thought it would be the best to go outside and take some fresh air, maybe he would find something else that could give him bright ideas.

"Well, that sounds very fun. I'm in." Luke accepted with a smirk.

Lynn beamed at his response as she pumped her fist. "Awesome! Thanks bro!" She gave him a quick hug, before she jumped down from the couch.

"Where does the show takes place and when?" Luke asked.

"In Royal Woods Arena in the downtown, at 8 PM." She replied as she made her way to the staircase. "Now if you excuse me, I'll go to my room to choose which t-shirt I'll wear!" Then she left to the second floor.

Luke just got back watching the TV and drinking his smoothie, but now he was a little distracted by wondering how the experience of going to a wrestling show with Lynn will be.

* * *

Luke was driving across the downtown with his sister sitting on the passenger seat; she changed her usual white jersey with a dark shirt with what appears to be a logo of a skull with wings of blades, surrounded with stars, and a knife pierced on top of the skull. Not that he finds it a little disturbing because at least there are no trails of blood on that logo that could scare the siblings, except Lucy.

It was a good thing Lori came back before they would leave the house, so he wouldn't worry about who should take care of his sisters. On the other hand, Lynn admitted to him if it wasn't for him, Lori would surely forbid her getting out of the house and the tickets would be worthless.

When he spotted the arena, he drove his car into the parking lot, but he went shocked when he saw that the place was almost entirely filled up than he would imagine. He never thought so many people love the wrestling, besides Lynn. But fortunately, he managed to find a free spot before he parked his car.

Once they got out, Luke could see Lynn biting her lower lip and her fists were shaking, he could tell that she was trying to hold back the excitement as they were getting closer to the arena's entrance, though they had to stand on a large line which the security was checking the tickets before they let the people get in. Five minutes later, Luke and Lynn entered the building and as they were walking through the crowd, they found the pathway which leads to the lower level; even they just heard the music booming inside getting louder as they were getting closer.

When Luke gave the tickets to one of the ushers who was standing near the exit, he led the young man and the girl to the inside of the arena. At that moment, Luke looked around the place, very amazed that it looks very huge than the outside. He could see hundreds of people already on their seats while some of them were following the other ushers for their own spots. That's not all, he saw the four-sided ring in the center, with three red ring ropes, covered with a white canvas mat, the sides were also covered with a fabric skirt and around the ringsides the floor was protected with mats. On the far side of the ring there was a chair next to a square table covered with dark cloth, with a ring bell and a little hammer on top of it.

Furthermore, ahead of the ring he saw what appears to be a stage, and couldn't help but be impressed by its design. There was a huge screen hanged above the entrance by high, steel structures with enormous black curtains. Two steel structures on the sides of the stage had the banners with the image of the wrestling company.

The usher came to stop when they were now near the barricade, before he pointed out to the first row of chairs situated right in front of the ring. It almost looked like it's crowded, but luckily there are only two chairs left and reserved for Luke and Lynn. After the usher walked off, they went through the crowd until they sat on their assigned seats.

"Well, what do you think? Isn't it so exciting?" Lynn asked as she resisted the urge of bouncing up and down in her chair.

"I think so. This is the first time I ever attended in an arena." Luke replied as he looked around the crowded arena once again.

"Oh, but this is just the beginning, you'll see something even greater once the show starts." Lynn replied with a smirk.

Luke raised his eyebrow, as he was trying to guess what she meant by that. But that's beside the point, what he's thinking right now is that the only reason there's so many people attending in the arena is that the NPW must be a really popular organization. But the thing is he never heard about that before, at first he thought it was just an independent promotion, which only dozens of people would attend a live event. He was now curious to know a little more about that.

He was about to ask her for some info, but all of a sudden, the music and the lights turned off, as the whole arena went dark, before the crowd erupted with cheers and chants. Luke was very surprised and confused what just happened, but then began to realize that this meant that the show is about to start.

Suddenly, a beam of light shone upon the stage, but also there was a man in a suit standing coming out of the entrance. He appeared to be around the sixties, with a bald head and more or less obese. He walked towards the ring, as the light traced through the ramp. Luke kept his stoic look while watching that man about to enter the ring, as the crowd didn't stop cheering loudly, even Lynn have finally found the right moment to let out the excitement she was holding back.

The man in a suit stood in the middle of the ring, and he held the microphone up to his mouth.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" He spoke up, earning even more cheers from the public. "And welcome to the NPW Live Tour, in Royal Woods, Michigan!

In all of a sudden, the stage got engulfed with pyrotechnics that practically deafened the crowd's voices. Luke literally jumped up from his chair that almost fall, as Lynn burst out laughing at his reaction. After that, the lights went back on, as they were now moving around the arena, even the music replayed, but this time featuring The Doctor by The Treatment.

"First time with fireworks?" Lynn shouted with an amused grin.

"Not really, but it's the first time it freaked me the heck out!" Luke responded while wheezing, clutching his chest after almost suffering a heart attack.

When he turned his attention to the ring, he began to notice that there were more people standing in the ringsides, all of them wearing black shirts and pants. It's sure to say that they're cameramen and photographers who are in charge to record everything; another thing he just noticed is that one guy was now sitting next to the table with the little hammer on his hand, before he rang the bell after The Doctor's song stopped playing.

 _DING-DING-DING!_

"The following contest… is scheduled for one fall!" The announcer said, as the crowd turned down their volume and prepared to find out who will be the first wrestler who will appear.

Suddenly, a new music started to play in the arena with an orchestra, followed by a mix with rock, before a man came out of the entrance. He was wearing a jacket with golden sleeves and hood on his head, and golden pants. Luke had a good guess to identify that this guy is a heel, because of the fact that the crowd were booing at him, even Lynn.

"Introducing first, from Vancouver, Canada, weighing a two hundred and fifteen pounds, The Captain Charm, Chris Reso!"

The Canadian wrestler walked across the ramp with a smug grin on his face, without taking a glance at the people who were giving him thumbs down, even some of them hurled insults. He used the steel stairs to stand on the ringside, before he got into the ring. Then he went to a corner until he climbed up the turnbuckle, before he took the hood off his head, revealing his dirty blond short hair and a soul patch on his chin.

He jumped off the turnbuckle before taking off the golden jacket and pants, revealing a pair of dark pants with yellow and accents underneath. Despite the negative reaction from the crowd, that didn't stop him showing his condescending attitude.

"BOOO! Get out of the ring you bum!" Lynn was standing on her seat, shouting loudly with hope that he's hearing what she's saying.

Luke only chuckled at her behavior, since he didn't mind with her great enthusiasm with sports and sometimes he finds that pretty funny. Though the only thing he needed is easing her gloating and superstitions.

The music came to stop as the crowd's booing calmed down, meaning they're now expecting for the next wrestler who Chris Reso's going to face. And suddenly, the sound of an electric guitar solo accompanied by the drums that sounded like metal music, rang out before the audience roared with cheers.

The second wrestler came out of the stage and made his way to the ring. He appeared to be a little bit older than the other one, with his head completely shaved and he had the look of a hardened veteran. Unlike Chris Reso, he was wearing only a pair of dark shorts with red blades and a dark shirt which had the same logo of the skull just like Lynn is wearing it.

"And his opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing a two hundred and seventy-five pounds! The Hardcore Georgian, Thurman Holly!" After finishing with the introductions, the ring announcer stepped out from the ring.

Holly slid in as he took a glance at his opponent, who was standing in the corner while giving the Georgian a cold glare. Holly walked towards one of the turnbuckles before standing on top of it and then greeted the crowd by raising his arms, earning even more cheers, especially from the athletic girl who was trying to get his attention. It was very sure to say that Lynn is a huge fan of this wrestler, maybe he's even the favorite of the fans.

Holly jumped down and he and Reso stood facing each other fiercely, like they're competing who has the most intimating face. As the referee saw they were both ready, he waved his arm and give the signal to ring the bell.

 _DING-DING-DING!_

The bell rang off, before the referee stepped away from the two wrestlers as they walked around the ring, like a couple of lions in the cage. But then, they stopped and began to approach until they grappled with each other, but Holly managed to push Chris all the way to the corner. The referee intervened and demanded him to break it up, but when Holly wasn't listening as he kept pushing Reso, the ref started to count until he finally let him go before he was about to be disqualified. However, Holly didn't let Reso take the chance as he attacked him with a backhand chop on his chest, as the whole crowd wooed by the sound of the hit.

The Hardcore Georgian repeated the attack twice, before he grabbed his hand and pulled to send him running to the other corner behind. But suddenly, Reso didn't let go of Holly's hand and then sent him in the same direction. Holly turned around before his back hit the turnbuckle, and before he realized it, Reso connected his elbow to his face. Afterwards, Reso gripped his head and dragged him to the ropes and sent him running to the other side.

Holly turned around and was propelled by the ropes to run towards his opponent, but Reso charged and thrust his shoulder on Holly and sent him down to the floor. The Captain Charm ran towards the ropes to do the same as Holly did, and then he jumped to hit him in the chest with his elbow.

Holly gasped when he felt his air coming out from his lungs, as Reso laid down across his chest before the referee rushed to start with the counting.

 _1…!_

 _2…!_

Holly threw up his legs and prop himself up before the final count, as the crowd chanted "Two!". Reso wasn't frustrated though because he knew it was far too easy to win.

Reso stood up with Holly on his grasp, and then pulled him to make him run to the ropes again as he prepared to deliver another attack. But as he launched his fist, Holly ducked to dodge as he used the ropes and charged towards the Canadian, but Reso threw himself on the floor and Holly jumped over him without stopping. Reso stood hastily, but didn't move until Holly was nearby, and suddenly he sidestepped and shoved him out of the ring.

Holly grunted in pain after falling down to the mats, as Reso rolled out to attack him before he'd get the chance to get on his feet, even though the referee was demanding to get back the ring before starting counting. Reso lifted him up by grabbing his head, but took his hand and then threw him before crashing into the steel stairs. At this point he was unable to stand up as he was holding his sides in pain.

As the referee's counting reach to five, Reso decided to send him back into the ring as he rolled in. He crawled and then covered Holly to make a pinfall on the second attempt. The referee stood on his knees and began to count to three.

 _1…!_

 _2…!_

Holly raised his arm with his shoulder off the floor, as the crowd chanted the second count. Reso grew irritated, hard to believe that this guy still had some strength to kick out. But at least he has still the advantage after dealing so much damage on him, if he can keep tearing him apart.

Reso stood up with his opponent before sending him to the turnbuckle; he took a breath as he walked backwards towards another turnbuckle, and then charged. But when Holly has already seen him approaching, he raised his foot to kick Reso in the face.

Reso reeled back and covered his mouth with his hand, without realizing that Holly was preparing to counter-attack. When Captain Charm turned around, Holly charged and hit him with a clothesline. Reso stood up quickly, but Holly attacked him with a clothesline again, as the crowd cheered by watching him fighting back even though he suffered a beating.

"YEAH! Keep it up, Holly! Kick his butt!" Lynn was yelling in excitement.

Luke, however, was speechless; he looked like he wasn't listening to his sister's shouting, as his eyes couldn't move away from those two guys fighting each other. He couldn't understand why he's now so interested to watch this with his mouth opened, but then, after wondering so many times about why is the reason there's some sports like the wrestling, he suddenly realized some facts that a light bulb will pop out above his head.

These wrestlers not only are fighting for fame and being on top of everyone, they're fighting to entertain the people so they could leave the stadium with the big smile on their faces and probably with the desire to come back for the next event, even sometimes to inspire the children to become new wrestlers. Therefore, the person who owns that promotion and arrange the fights must pay them a lot of money for pleasing the audience.

This is the kind of job he's looking for!

Reso tried to attack with a clothesline, but Holly duck as Reso passed before being propelled by the ropes, and suddenly Holly lifted his opponent and dropped him with a spinebuster, as the crowd went wild when the Harcore Georgian let out a roar.

He was now prepared to end the fight once it for all.

Holly remained standing with his knees bent, waiting until Reso stood up, but now dizzy that he was not aware that Holly was behind. And when Reso turned around, Holly kicked him in the stomach, leaving the Canadian bent forward with his head placed between his thighs. Holly looked around the hundreds of thousands of spectators in the arena, before he traced his thumb across his neck, as the arena was filled with shouts of excitement.

"Oh my gosh, he's gonna do the Atlanta Bomb!" Lynn exclaimed, already on the edge of her seat.

Holly clasped his arms around Reso's waist and lifted him up on his shoulders. But suddenly Reso reacted and managed to slip his clutches by jumping over his head and landed behind him. Before Holly realize, Reso held his opponent by his neck before dropping down, performing a back head slam. The crowd, especially Luke's athletic sister, groaned in disappointment after they thought that the match would be over in favor on Thurman Holly.

Reso began to crawl away from Holly to the turnbuckle, a little worn out that he was struggling to get on his feet, until he grabbed the ropes to pull himself up. As Holly rose up, though he was also exhausted, he turned to see his opponent on the ring's corner, so he decided to wait while catching his breath. And just when Reso turned around, Holly made a run.

However, Reso saw it coming before he jumped out of the way, before Holly crashed into the turnbuckle. When Reso saw his opponent stunned, he took the opportunity to put his arm up between Holly's legs and rolled him over to make him fall flat on his back, and Reso stacked the fallen opponent on his shoulders for the pin. But then he decided to play dirty when he placed his legs on the ropes for leverage, making difficult for Holly to kick out.

However, that action received a strong negative reaction from the fans that began to boo, while some others tried to warn the referee that he's doing something illegal. Unfortunately, the referee didn't listen to them as he started counting.

"WHAT ARE YOU BLIND?! HE'S CHEATING!" Lynn yelled, unable to contain her rage that she began to shake the barrier.

"Hey, take it easy, Lynn!" Luke tried to calm her down as he pulled her away from the barrier.

 _1…!_

 _2…!_

The referee was about to hit three, but suddenly he finally noticed that Reso's legs were on the ropes, before he demanded him to get his legs off the ropes.

Reso went shocked that his chance of having a victory was once again interrupted, as he got off Holly and began to argue with the referee. However, he didn't see that his opponent was now on his feet and waited for him to turn around.

When Reso did, Holly charged, but he sidestepped to make him bump into the referee. However, Holly stopped before he could even touch him. But the distraction gave Reso the chance to hook both of his arms from behind, and then turned into 180 degrees while twisting Holly's arms over both of their heads.

That kind of position was meant for Reso to drop down onto Holly's back so he would drive him down face-first into the mat, and apparently that would be his finishing move. But before he could do it, Holly struggled to break free from Reso's grip, until he managed to set loose his left arms, before pushing Reso away from him.

Reso ran into the ropes before going to the other side, but before he knew it, Holly lifted him up and fell to a seated position and slammed Reso down. As Reso's back hit into the mat, the sound of the body hitting on the ring's floor rang loud that would flinch the entire audience, but at the same time let out the cheers.

"YES! He did it! Finishing him!" Lynn shouted in joy.

As Holly remained in the seated position after his finishing move, he held Reso by his legs before the referee slid down next to them and started counting.

 _1…!_

 _2…!_

 _3!_

 _DING-DING-DING!_

The bell rang out when referee marked the end of the match, as Holly let the fallen opponent go and stood up. Reso, on the other hand, despite he was apparently knocked out by Holly's powerbomb, he rolled out of the ring with all his strength remaining.

"Here's your winner, The Hardcore Georgian, Thurman Holly!" The ring announcer proclaimed.

The referee approached Holly, before clasping his hand and then raised his arm and pointed him as the victor to the excited crowd.

"Dude, did you see what just happen? Gosh, for a moment I thought Reso was going to win by cheating and with that Killswitch, but man Holly didn't give him the chance and then countered with that powerbomb! BEST. MATCH. EVER!" Lynn shook Luke by his shoulder, as she was acting like a child telling her mother how great the day has been.

Luke laughed heartily at her euphoria. "Yeah, I'm gonna be honest with you, that was really amazing."

"Oh, but like I said, this is just getting started. Just sit tight, because there's more stuff coming up." Lynn responded with a grin as she sat back on the chair.

Luke nodded with his head as he decided to wait for the next match. In fact, he was very relaxed that he just found a solution for his quest and knew exactly what to do next. However, the only thing he needed is some help from an old friend.

* * *

Two hours later, the event was now over and the people began to exit the arena. Lynn and Luke just got out of the building as they walked across the parking lot. They look pretty tired since it was getting late, and the next thing they wanna do when they get home is falling into their beds, but they still have the smile on their faces after enjoying the NPW show. Even though, Luke couldn't remember the names of the other wrestlers, it was great for him to remember the time he loved watching wrestling when he was a kid to have the same feeling.

Lynn let out a yawn as she stretched her arms. "Man, I'm so worn out. But hey, at least you had fun, right?" She asked her older brother.

Luke turned to her with a smile. "Can't say I didn't."

"Hey, I just wanna thank you for deciding to come with me. If it wasn't for you, or Lincoln, or even one of my sisters, I wouldn't have such a great time tonight."

Luke smiled fondly and rubbed her hair. "No need to thank me, champ. Actually, I wanna thank you for taking me out to have fun." He replied with a wink.

"Nah, it was nothing." Lynn answered sheepishly. "Anyways, we should go home before our siblings gets sick worried."

Luke nodded with his head as he and Lynn reached into his car. The young man started the engine and so he drove on his way back to Franklin Avenue. However, he noticed that his car is almost out of gas, so he decided to drive to a gas station instead. He didn't have to tell Lynn because before he changed the destiny, she already fell asleep. Furthermore, she looked very cute to see her sleeping that there's no way he would disturb her.

When he found a nearby gas station, he parked there before asking the attendant to refuel his vehicle. In the meantime, he got out of the car and walked a little farther away from his car, as he took out his cellphone and started to dial a known number. After a moment of waiting while hearing the beeping, the sound of someone picking up his call made him smile.

"Hey, it's me…" He said softly.

"…"

"I know, I'm sorry I'm calling you at this hour, but there's something I want to talk to you."

"…"

"Come on, you know I'm not like Lori, but I do miss your face. Listen, I'm calling you because I have a big favor to ask you. But I can't tell you right now because it's a long story, how about we meet tomorrow at 12:00 PM at the Ketcham Park?"

"… "

"No, don't worry, my family is fine, but… It's something that will be just between you and me. Again, I'll tell you everything once we meet at the park."

"…"

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear it, see you tomorrow."

Luke hung up the phone and went back to his car, after the attendant told him the car was now refueled, he paid him before getting in the driver's seat. He took a glance at his sleeping athletic sister, when he flashed out a small smile and rubbed her head gently.

"I wonder how you would react when you'll learn I will be in the wrestling…" He muttered before he started the car and continued his way back home.

* * *

 **N/A: Before I leave, it is my pleasure to tell you about the references I made in this chapter.**

 **The design of the stage is based off Raw Is War's stage. In my opinion that was the great time when WWF had things like the fireworks, the big screen, even the awesome theme song.**

 **The ring announcer's appearance is based off Howard Finkel, my personal favorite ring announcer. I really like the way he introduces the wrestlers with that voice. And don't worry, there will be more ring announcers in the future chapters aside him.**

 **Chris Reso is based off the former and retired WWE wrestler, Christian Cage. While I cut "Christian" into "Chris", Reso is his real surname, and changed his nickname of Captain Charisma into Captain Charm. Also Reso's entrance is based on his theme song he used around 2004-2005, which personally it's my favorite version.**

 **Thurman Holly is also based off a former WWE wrestler, Hardcore Holly. While I keep his last name, Thurman was one of his past ring names. As with his nickname as The Hardcore Georgian was just something I could come up with, which in my opinion that sounded really nice to include his well name, Hardcore. Also Thurman Holly's entrance is based on Crash Holly's theme song. I guess at this point, this is a way to pay a tribute for him.**

 **And to let you guys know, this story is heavily inspired by WWE because when I was a child I used to watch wrestling all the time that officially I'm a huge fan. So expect so many references in this story, and prepare to meet Luke's best friend, or should I say his "intimate" friend ;).**

 **Well, that's all for today. See you guys in the next chapter and take care.**


End file.
